Pressure
by theyusethesewers
Summary: Loki didn't just birth a horse you know. He had a daughter once, and she's found her way to the Avengers. BrucexOFC, TonyxPepper, mentions of Lokixeverything under the sun
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, yes. Thank you for giving this a chance, because I know OCs are always either well-liked or very much hated. She resmebles her mother though, and there's not going to be much of anything that's just about her. Like, Bruce is featured alot, obviously, and so will be Thor and Hawkeye, simply because they are my favorites.

So, you know, here we go:

* * *

They're all in the room that overlooks the main lab, staring at the girl who sits in the chair against the wall, studying the ground with a look of concentration. Her eyes flick up every now and then, glancing at one member with a frown, smirk or smile, before she looks back down again.

"She makes me uncomfortable," Steve whispers to Clint, getting nothing but a slight tilt of the head in acknowledgement in return. Maybe it takes more to get to Clint Barton then a young woman with blood on her hands. He does spend copious amounts of time with Natasha, after all.

"What are we waiting for again?" Natasha finally asks. From her place leaning against the wall with arms crossed, she doesn't present a person amused.

"Stark and Banner," Steve replies in a sure tone. "Fury wants us all here."

"Fantastic," she mutters, not even bothering to hide the way her eyes roll. The woman in the chair looks up at Steve.

"Will Thor be attending this interrogation?" she asks. It unnerves him that she knows about that, so he doesn't answer, just swallows uncomfortably and looks away. She leans back, looking at him with mild annoyance. "It's very rude, isn't it? For you to expect me to answer your questions when you don't answer mine."

"Thor won't come," Clint answers for him. The woman frowns.

"Pity."

They're silent for the seven minutes it takes for the door to open and Tony Stark to come sweeping in like he hasn't been keeping everybody waiting. He holds open the door for his companion, who looks at the others with an apologetic expression. It's no doubt that Tony's the main reason they're late.

"You could make more of an effort to pretend to care about the security of our country," Steve says pointedly, but Tony doesn't spare him a glance.

"Please, Grandpa, if you cared about the stars and stripes as much as you say you do, you'd have let me and Bruciekins focus on curing cancer."

"You were playing Call of Duty," Natasha points out.

"It helps us to think," Tony retorts, "And, symbolically, we are defending our country. Symbolism counts."

"No it doesn't," Steve argues.

"Well, then you didn't do much," Tony shoots back, stepping forward to the woman before Steve can say anything back. "Hi, Tony Stark. I don't believe we've met."

"No, but I've heard of you," she answers, looking him up and down. "You're not as threatening without your armor." The satisfied look that replaces the hurt one on the soldier's face pleases her.

"Yeah," he responds, "Banner doesn't look like much either, but I'd try not to piss him off."

Her head turns so that she can completely view Bruce, who's taken to standing next to Clint on the sidelines. Father hadn't mentioned a Banner, but then again he wasn't big on being helpful in general. She can feel power swirling around that one though, deep-rooted and strong and settled, held to him tightly, coiling like a spring.

"Fascinating." That's all she says, before she returns her gaze to Tony. "You were going to interrogate me, I believe?"

"Yes."

"Well perhaps you should start asking questions." She gives him a smile so obviously not genuine. "I have a dislike for stalling."

"So," Tony says, and he draws out the word, looking at her with an eyebrow raised. "You destroyed part of Cleveland because….?"

"Because the sunlight was new and painful, and it shocked my demon to the forefront of my mind," the girl answers swiftly. "Sometimes I just can't contain it, you see."

Bruce crosses his arms, studying her. Her skin is unnaturally pale, but the dirty blonde hair paired with it makes it a bit less striking. The bright blue eyes though, there's no toning those down. They scan around the room, pausing only on Hawkeye and himself, though he thinks she takes a quick second look at Natasha.

"Uh-huh," Tony continues. "And when you say demon…?"

"I mean it literally, yes," she says, waving him off. "It's not particularly uncommon from where I hail."

"Where are you from?" Soldier Boy asks.

She looks up at him solemnly, her eyes flashing pure black for a second.

"I'll give you three guesses."

He looks more than a little unsettled, and several of the assembled Avengers freeze.

"Where do the demons come from?" she asks lightly, almost singing.

"You're from hell," Steve states, shock evident on his face. He's endearing, that one.

"I grew up there," she clarifies. "It's my father's domain more than it ever was mine."

"How'd you get up here?" Bruce asks from the corner he's placed himself in, glasses off and staring curiously. She's quiet for a moment.

"I didn't do it," she says firmly. If people think you can just go to afterworlds all willy-nilly they'll start asking favors. Besides that, she really didn't leave on her own. "My mother, he…..he sort of pulled me out."

"He?"

"It's not particularly uncommon to be birthed by a male in, well, everywhere but Midguard, I believe." She roams her eyes over all of them. She's had plenty of souls around her from here, and she knows the way some of them think. She knows the way most everybody _thinks_, but she'll never understand it. "Is that an issue?"

"No," Steve barks out quickly, "but the fact that you destroyed a city is."

"I didn't mean to," she defends. She hadn't. "As I've said, my demon was at the forefront of my mind. Once it's out, it's pretty much out of my control." She can feel a shift in the room, particularly concentrated around the one referred to as Banner. Her eyes flicker over to him. He's looking back, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. She thinks back over everything she's heard about these Avengers. The Iron Man, Tony Stark, she knew him. Captain America, she'd watched him while he was in limbo for a bit before that had gotten boring, and she and the Jinn often joked about him. That may be why she'd felt a bit defensive of him earlier. The archer, the one who she recalls shooting her with arrows, and the only girl she'd heard mentioned are both present. So, since he's obviously not Asguardian, and he doesn't particularly seem assassin-y, he must be…

Ah. That makes sense then. She snorts a little at the thought of this being the man who got mother embedded in the ground. He's so much smaller than she'd pictured.

"She's not listening," she hears the soldier mutter, and her head snaps up to him and the man of iron.

"I apologize. Being ripped out of hell is a bit disconcerting. You were saying?'

"I asked you to explain what you mean by 'your demon,'" he stated.

"I mean my literal demon," she explains. There's one living in her, always. They're on peaceful enough terms. "It just hands out in my mind, for the most part."

"And it comes out to destroy towns?" the soldier asks slowly, obviously a bit disbelieving.

"I can't be sure if that's what it would normally do." It probably is, unless it decides on a more specific target. "Or if that's just what it happened to do this time. It's never been to the surface of Midguard before."

Steve whispers something to Tony, though why he bothers she can't tell, since it's not difficult at all to hear. To be fair, from what she's gathered so far her senses work a bit differently, but from the way the red-headed woman rolls her eyes she can't be the only one to find it a bit ridiculous.

"Yes," she answers before the man can ask again. "I'll subject to your testing."

_Mortals,_ she thinks, frowning at them. They always pick up on the wrong things, ask the wrong questions. The red-haired one, the woman, she looks about as fed-up with her interviewers as she does, but she must not care enough to correct them.

"Alright then," Steve says with a nod and a tentative smile. "I'll be sure to add that you were very cooperative in the report."

"Oh, I can do the report for you," the woman speaks up, blinking her eyes at him owlishly. "I've got nothing to do at the moment."

"I'd hate to throw my work on you," Steve begins.

"No, no, it's fine. I want to."

"Well alright," Steve agrees with a thankful grin. "Thank you."

She sees the way the woman rolls her eyes once his back is turned, and the way the archer smiles at her in amusement. She laughs a bit at them to herself. They're not all idiots, then.

Good to know.

* * *

"So, what do we call you?" the Iron Man asks, leading her to some laboratory with the soldier and Banner behind her. She's certain it's a precautionary measure, though it wouldn't do them much good if she wanted to leave. She thinks over the question for a moment. She has a name, of course, several in fact, but they're neither Midguardian or relatively easy to pronounce.

"Lex," she eventually says. That's a name here, and it's part of one of her common titles.

"That short for something?" the Captain asks.

"Naturally."

They don't speak again until they arrive at the lab, Tony throwing the doors open grandly. The other men just ignore him, but she finds it amusing.

The Captain goes and grabs something quickly, walking back to her as the other two go off to mess with some of the many screens in the air.

She looks down at the small cup the soldier is holding out, frowning before looking back up at him.

"Urine sampling," he offers as explanation.

"I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but despite being more than mortal I have the anatomy of a female from you realm."

Steve's ears turn red.

"I, um, what does that have to do with, erm-"

"I can't aim."

Tony breaks into full out laughter, and Bruce snorts from where he's messing with sterile, scientific things. She doesn't have words for those, but she does find their laughter a bit annoying. They should know these things, being the smartest on Midguard, shouldn't they?

"Jeez, Captain, think things through," Tony smirks gleefully. The man's entire face is red now, and he gulps.

"I think Mr. Stark and Mr. Banner can take over from here. I'll observe the less…scientific tests. Later. Probably in a few hours." He does an admittedly perfect about face and leaves. Tony watches him leave with a vindictive grin, before turning to the other two in the room, clapping his hands.

"Well, then. Bruce'll conduct some blood tests and scans, and I'll be back in an hour to pretend I helped."

"Why do you not actually help?" the woman asks, cocking her head.

"Because I'm making a McDonalds' run. You guys want anything?"

"No, thank you," Bruce says, already preparing a new file.

"I would like a happy meal," the woman answers confidently. "That's what they have there, yes?"

Tony nods.

"Right, not gonna ask how you know that, but sure thing." He walks out, leaving her with Banner. She sets herself on one of the semi-empty tables, watching as the man types in information with one hand and gather Gods know what with the other. She bites the inside of her cheek, concentrating. She could use her other eyes, of course, but they seem to upset the humans. She'd best save those. It doesn't look like she'll get anywhere without them though. She can feel the power, she'd have to be senseless not to, but all that comes from him is power, anger, and restraint. Humans are emotionally fickle, changing from one feeling to another rapidly, fluctuating emotions that swirl around them all at once.

Power, anger, and restraint. That's all she gets from him, and it's consistent.

Fascinating indeed.

He must be able to sense her eyes on him, though she can't feel him feel it, she can tell by the curios smile he gives her as he looks up to catch her stare. She doesn't blink or bother trying to act like she hadn't been looking.

"Sorry it's taking so long."

"No matter, I'm occupied."

"Doing what?" he asks a bit suspiciously, glancing around to make sure she hadn't touched something.

She can't actually feel the suspicion, can only tell from the typical signs in his voice and mannerisms. It's very off-putting.

"Studying."

"Oh," he says. "Um, studying what?"

"You."

He squints a bit, not sure how to respond. It's a blunt answer, not remotely flirty or something like that. Just a simple, clear answer, revealing nothing but the truth. It's very off-putting.

"I'm not very interesting," he finally settles on, going back to his tablet.

"You're lying."

It makes him look back up again, bemused.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Lying, it's…in my blood, a parental trait passed down. I can always tell." She frowns a bit. "No matter how nice a lie is, I'll always know it's not true." He blinks at her.

"That's sad."

"It is," she agrees. They just sit there for a minute, both pensive. Eventually they just go back to what they were doing, him working on her virtual file and her watching him do it from a few feet away.

He still isn't varying from power, anger, and restraint.

She ends up throwing a nearby pen at him. He jumps a bit, whipping around to look at her in confusion.

"Did you…?"

Nothing but power, anger, restraint. Damn.

"As you were," she brushes him off. He looks like he wants to say something, but just ends up giving a confused little half-smile and turning back to what he was doing.

"So, um, are demons just a natural hell thing, or did something else create it?" he asks after a bit, awkward smile in place and giving off tones of humor and curiosity. It's a simple enough question, with a simple enough answer, -it's just the way I was born-, but the actual explanation is a bit more difficult to get through.

"My conception, maybe, wasn't a human one. Father created a demon, and put it inside my mother. The demon was infused with the egg of a God, and therefore I am both, just not really at the same time." She shrugs. "It's hard to explain, I suppose. I can't be both, though, not fully. There are times when I can use a part of the demon separately, tap into it, if you will, but most of the time I'm just me." She smiles a bit. "Usually just me is enough." There's a bit more of a story there, but she'd rather not speak of it, fresh wounds and all.

He nods from over where he's messing with charts and the like on some screen she doesn't bother to try and read. They have such interesting things here.

"What's it like?" he asks, looking over to her as he clarifies. "Living with a demon inside you?"

He wants to know, needs to know. It's been eating away at him since the moment it was mentioned, and that'd only been a good fifteen minutes ago. What if everything the hulk is, is an imitation? Something that's existed forever, recreated.

"Like sharing your mind with a best friend who hates you," she answers after a moment. "Knowing that what's in there likes you, will defend you, but would also step all over you the moment it can, if it will get it ahead." She smiles, titling her head towards him. "What's it like for you?"

He looks surprised for a moment, but shakes it off.

"Um, like you said, I guess. Only with less friendship and more a raging beast trying to wreck everything by throwing a tantrum if I get too upset."

She gets a pensive look, mulling his response over. Tantrum, a word for children, that's what he'd used. It's an interesting choice.

"It must take a shock," she says. At his confused look she clarifies. "To get the Hulk, -that's what you call him, isn't it-, to the surface."

"Just anger."

"But you already hold so much."

It's true, but he doesn't acknowledge it. She squints at him, trying to get a better read, but it's difficult. Either that radiation stuff is preventing her, or she's losing her touch the longer she's up here.

Or maybe he's broken, the demon inside her sings with a bit of glee.

She ignores it. Mortals are too simple to begin with to break so badly, are they not?

"Okay, I need to take a blood sample, if you don't mind."

"It's fine," she allows, frowning a bit. She's seen these on that show Father liked to tune in to and complain over, the one with the girls giving birth and screaming at everybody.

Bruce comes over with one of the things -needles, she believes they're called-, sterilizing her arm with one of those little square things.

"I did not realize these were cold," she mutters with a frown. He looks up.

"You've never had a blood test?"

"No actually, contrary to popular belief hell isn't big on affordable healthcare."

He chuckles a little at that, shaking his head.

"I apologize for my ignorance."

She makes a dismissive gesture, before holding out her hand as he opens the needle. He notices and looks to her face uncertainly.

"Did you want to do it?" he asks slowly.

"Of course not."

"O….k," he replies, bringing the needle up.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"You have to hold my hand."

"I-"

"That's what people do, Bruce Banner. We do have the media shows in hell. Sometimes. Father likes to broadcast the one new arrivals hate everywhere." She looks at him like he's the one unaware of normal behavior, and he can't manage to tell if he's bemused or charmed or annoyed or what.

"Right. Sorry." He takes her hand, still a little too…something to say much else. It takes him about five seconds to draw the blood.

The hand holding hers gets broken in the process.

"You don't have to set it, you know," she calls from where she's watching him frown over his own x-rays of his hand. She's fractured three fingers, and managed to pop the bones somehow so that his hand is more compacted than normal, and he winces at the thought of maneuvering them back to as they were.

"Seriously, I can fix that."

"It's fine, Lex, I'm a doctor," he responds reassuringly, because she seemed to feel bad about it and he gets the feeling that that's a rare reaction for her.

"A human doctor," she stresses, walking over and grabbing his hand in a way that's probably supposed to be gentle even though it's not. She tilts her head from side to side, making a face at the swelling that's occurred in the last few minutes. "And sweetheart, no human could do this."

"A truck might," he counters, because he's helped people in India, thank you very much, and no demon straight from hell is about to denounce his medical work. He trusts himself very little, but he knows medicine.

"Trucks don't use curses," She answers simply.

"You cursed me?"

"Sub-consciously, yes, and I am very sorry. Now hold still," the words rush together and then something in his hand pops, and he bends over in pain. He breathes heavily for a minute, trying not to scream, because he has dignity. He feels her pet at his hair awkwardly. "It's alright, I fixed it," she says gently. He brings his hand up to examine it, blinking still to discourage his eyes watering.

"It's not swollen," he says dumbly, because really, he can't think much at the moment.

"Yes," the woman agrees, laughter dancing through her tone. "It seems that way."

He doesn't bother glaring at her for it.

"How'd you do that?"

"Magic," she says simply. "I just wanted to fix it and so I did."

"And how'd you curse me?" he asks, remembering that this was all her fault in the first place.

"I'm not sure. It just sort of happened, without me really planning on it." She pauses, scanning him. "You understand that, don't you? Doing things without meaning to?" It's something she's been wondering, if he changes on purpose like she does sometimes, or if it's involuntary.

"Yeah," he notes bitterly. "I'm very familiar with the feeling."

Involuntary then.

"Hey hey!" Tony greets, bursting through the doors with a half eaten burger in one hand and a happy meal box clutched under the arm holding his soda. He pauses, looking at them oddly. "What, are you guys going steady now?" He presses his lips, clapping Bruce on the shoulder. "You work fast, buddy."

"No, I-"

"What's 'going steady' mean?" Lex asks.

"Dating," Tony answers brightly, ignoring Bruce's disapproving face.

"Like Mariah Carey and the Talent host?" she asks. He just looks at her blankly.

"Yeah. Like them." He turns to Bruce mouthing _how does she know that?_ But Bruce shakes his head at him.

"Do you walk into rooms with the intention to see how quickly you can make people uncomfortable, or is something you can't help?"

"A nasty habit," Tony says, nodding. "Do you always hold hands when doing research, or is that just a happy accident?"

Bruce takes his hand back slowly.

"She was _healing_ it," he hisses.

"I'm sure."

"It's true," the woman says, already poking around in the happy meal box curiously. "I broke it."

"She broke your hand?" Tony asks with surprise.

"She cursed it."

"Accidentally," she stresses.

"Well obviously," Tony drawls, raising his eyebrows at Bruce. The other man makes a point of ignoring him to carefully label her blood sample. They'd better not lose it, because he's not taking another one. There's a crash then, loud and coming from somewhere further down the hall. Bruce and Tony watch the door in alarm, and when heavy footsteps start getting nearer Tony grabs a metal briefcase set off to the side and Bruce steps back behind him, wary of whatever's going on. He's gotten used to surprises for the most part, living with Tony will do that to a person, but he'd still rather not demolish SHEILD's headquarters. The door bursts open, and whatever pushed them was enough to wrench one halfway off its hinges.

There stands Thor, God of Thunder.

The woman looks up from her mini-french fries with wide eyes.

"Olmlexerious?" he asks, his own eyes trained on her. She stares back.

"Hello Uncle."

* * *

AN: So, first chapter down. I have a bunch already typed, so hopefully I can be one of those speedy updaters. Please tell me what you think, I don't care if it's too thought out or not. Suggestions would be super-helpful.

I hope you guys think it's okay, I feel like hiding under a rock tbh.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So, my computer decided to delete every edited chapter. I still have the biggest scenes saved from when they were on one document, but all the editing and time-flowy stuff is gone. I'm not trying to be a complainer, just warning that it might not be the super-quick updates I was hoping for.

Anyway, here's the next part. I hope you like it. I like it, but I do have some worries.

* * *

The God rushes forward the moment he hears her call him uncle, yanking the woman out of her seat and crushing her to his chest in a hug. She goes stiff immediately, uncomfortable with the contact. Forgive her, but she's a bit wary of anyone related to her.

Tony's making background noise, muttering explicit words at the revelation of just who her mother must be, but it's fairly easy to tune him out.

"You have returned from Niflheim," the God says with awe on his face as he pulls back. "How is this possible?" He brushes her hair out of her face. "Do not misunderstand, I am glad of your escape," he rushes to explain, "but it was said you would be held there for centuries."

Telling him would ruin everything. Why she told the others she doesn't know, because it was stupid, but she can fix that if anyone asks.

"I was given assistance," she answers carefully.

"By whom?" he demands. "They must be shown thanks from Asguard."

"I do not know," she says quickly. "I was very disoriented." She can feel the confusion and suspicion flare up in Stark. Hopefully he will hold his tongue, though she knows he is not known for it.

Banner's emotions do not change, but as observant as he seems to be, he probably made the connection.

"Well, never-the-less," Thor breathes in his deep, rather majestic sounding voice. "It is good to see you, little niece. You were but an infant when we last met."

She doesn't bother to point out that she is nearly as tall as he is, instead just nods.

"Yes, I recall your face. You have not changed much." She looks him over. "I believe your hair has grown."

"Uh, excuse me," Tony interrupts. "Are you suggesting that you remember things from when you were a newborn?"

She sends him a withering look.

"Of course, Stark, I can tap into my mind and explore my past whenever I like. You mortals could too, if you quit clogging up your silly little heads with ridiculous things like _sympathy_." She spits it out like it's the source of all evil. It's not, the actual source created her, after all, but sympathy was almost as bad as the Devil himself.

"You sound like your mother," Thor says, unsure if he should be pleased or disapproving of this. He loves his brother, naturally, but it's probably for the best that his niece does not resemble him in some ways. She gives him an unimpressed look, so he decides not to mention the physical similarities as well. Pale skin, bright eyes and prominent cheekbones will go unmentioned, then.

"Yeah, about her mother, is it who I'm thinking it is?" Tony pipes up, eyebrows raised.

"My brother birthed her," Thor admits plainly. "I guess he is who you are thinking of."

"Oh, well, fantastic." His face clearly states that his opinion is the opposite.

"Your blood defines nothing besides who you may donate it to," Lex says easily. "Who my parents are and what they have done do not define me."

Suddenly there's a little shock, nothing big, and oh so very fleeting, but it's there. Her eyes flicker to Bruce. He looks the same on the outside, but for a second, she can feel something different.

HopeFearHateFearHopeFear_Repress_.

Their eyes meet for a split-second. For that split-second, she sees it; a man towering over a little boy, covered in red and eyes dark. She's seen things like this before of course, but never involuntarily. Her lips quirk down for a second, but she recovers almost seamlessly with the action.

Sympathy will do nothing.

She turns back to her uncle, a smile slipping on to her face easily.

"So tell me, how is life in your realm?"

"In _our_ realm?" he begins with a small smile. "So much has happened…"

It had not taken much to get Thor to launch into a series of detailed stories, describing battles and feasts and marriages that have taken place over the years she has been absent. She snorts at the thought of him attempting to ride a Havfest, but for the most part is happy to remain quiet and study as he speaks. He's different than she'd expected, less, well, pompous. Boastful, hell yes, but very earnest and sweet, not like the arrogant ass who'd overshadowed and brushed off her mother for centuries that she'd felt him to be.

"And then Loki, he made what must have been a hundred illusions of himself, just running around the beast and roaring with laughter. The creature looked to be one of those dogs, running in circles to try and swipe them all away!" He finishes with a bellowing laugh. "It was the most popular retelling for many months after."

She smiles at him indulgently.

"I can imagine."

Thor turns to her with a smile.

"He will be pleased to see you," he says. "Your mother."

Her smile turns to a grimace. Time to repay a debt.

"I am not so sure," she says slowly. "He did not come with you." Thor looks down at that with sadness.

"He was unable," the God says gravely. "He's been imprisoned."

"Why?" she asks immediately. She knows why, everyone does. It's hard not to when he goes off and gets multiple realms involved. Thor sighs.

"He….he became mad, striving for power and glory." The God smiles bitterly. "It is partly my fault, I imagine."

It's almost entirely Odin's fault, if you ask her, but Thor wouldn't be a fan of that.

"I am not so sure," she replies. "I fell as though my father may have had influence, with the way he, um, handled everything."

"You mean the way he took you?"

"I mean the way mother could not stop him."

Thor's eyes widen a fraction. She doesn't show her disappointment. If you give someone any way, any possibility to explain away, to rationalize things so that they aren't as horrible as they really are, people will cling to it, no matter how weak a theory it is.

Lesson the first.

She can feel the hope spark in his heart that he feels shame for, the dawning sense of dread as he wonders what she means.

"There is something my brother has kept from me," the God says slowly.

"There are many things he's kept from everyone," she answers. It's true, and it makes this all the more difficult. She'd much rather just_ lie_. She's far superior at it to this.

"You must tell me," the God demands, "so that I may help him. We can go home and help him together!"

"She's not going anywhere," interrupts a voice from the doorway. She raises an eyebrow at the man standing there. He's large, for a human, with a long swooping coat and an eyepatch. There is a man and a woman standing behind him, both in suits and hiding their eyes with darkened glasses.

"She belongs on Asguard," Thor argues. "With her family and her people."

"No, she belongs where we can keep an eye on her," the man argues, and she snorts at his choice of words. He manages to send her a glare with one eye, which would be impressive if she hadn't grown in a place where creatures without eyes were capable of the same. "The last thing we need is another God of Fucking Mischief running around with no damn supervision."

"She is not her mother," the God says strongly. "And no one shall speak of my brother so harshly in my presence."

"He killed over 900 people," the director says, and his disbelief is almost tangible without senses heightened.

"That's not so many," she says, titling her head. "Only a small fraction of-"

"Niece you are not bettering our stance," the God mutters. "You must forgive her; her father has little respect for your kind."

"Which is why she's not leaving," the director states firmly. "We're having a meeting. Now. Everybody needs to get their ass in the conference room."

Thor levels him with a glare, but follows the order.

"Come niece, we shall settle this."

She rolls her eyes and follows him, mildly irritated at being called like a pet. She is no fallen, thank you. No wonder mother was driven to madness, spending his centuries with this must build up.

The other men in the room exchange glances, having been there the whole time pretending to work half-heartedly while eavesdropping. They follow the agents and the Gods, assuming the woman is considered one. They hadn't understood much of Thor's adventures, having to try and spell things to google them, but from what they gather, either Thor is extremely busy, or the woman's been lost to Asguard for a _while._

* * *

"Alright, listen up," Fury begins the second the full team has assembled and is sitting at an oval table, with him standing at the head. "We've had a situation in Cleveland, and to be perfectly honest, the way it was handled was goddamn ridiculous. We had civilian deaths, extreme property damage, and only three of my team members bothered to show up." He looks pointedly at Tony. Thor was understandable, seeing as he wasn't in their damn solar system, and if he's honest he doesn't want Banner anywhere near civilization, but Stark has little excuse. "Anyway, it was a hot damn mess. And it will not happen again."

He takes a moment to look over to Lex.

"Next order of business, what the hell do you want?"

She shrugs.

"Nothing in particular. Your coat's nice."

Stark snickers in his seat, and the assassins both smirk a bit.

"This is not a fucking game," the man growls. "Why are you here?"

"I prefer it over hell." She answers quickly. "Wouldn't you?"

The man glowers at her. She doesn't know what his problem is, but he needs to let it go.

"Look," she starts, because like it or not, she does need to be here. "I've seen a lot of bad things, a fair few of them caused by me." Definitely true. "I've left the place where my purpose was to destroy." Not really, since that's her purpose no matter what. "I want to right some of those wrongs." Kind of. "I want to join your team." True.

"This is excellent!" Thor says proudly. "My niece and I may battle side by side."

"Your nie-" Steve begins, his face questioning. Natasha rolls her eyes at him.

"You can't just join," Tony states dryly, steamrolling over the soldier. "You have to be evaluated."

"You suggest she is not good enough?" Thor asks, a threat in his voice.

"No, hey, those aren't my rules."

"Why am I the only one who's questioning-"

"She can't join until we have decided she's no longer a threat to society," the male agent says, patting the soldier on the shoulder.

"But Banner is on the team," she argues, before turning slightly his way. "No offence."

He just holds his hands up a bit, signing that none is taken. He looks agitated for some reason, she assumes the amount of people in such small a space.

"Doctor Banner is a scientist that works closely with the Avengers Team," Fury insists.

"Oh, so he's only a part of the team when he's saving the universe?" Tony asks angrily. "Because that's a bit-"

"He doesn't want to be a hazard to the mission," Fury argues. "Believe it or not, some people can be responsible."

Bruce slams his hand down on the table loudly, startling everyone. The room goes silent, and Lex can feel it everywhere, circling the room like a pack of wolves.

Fear.

"Buddy," Tony begins, from the only space in the room where fear does not outweigh everything else.

"Shut up!" Bruce gasps quickly. "Just, everybody _shut up_." He takes a deep breath in through his nose, lifting his head up. "I'm fine."

"You're sure?" Steve asks. "You don't have-"

"I'm fine," he insists, voice tight. There's a sense of extreme wariness around the room, but nobody challenges him.

She wonders if he noticed it, when the agents' hands went to their guns.

"Great then," Lex says quickly. "May we get back on topic? What must I do, to be on this team?" Banner looks mildly grateful at the distraction from himself.

"The team is fine as it is, reapply when there's a threat to the world coming."

"Oh, but something is coming, Director," she says with a small smile. "Something big." Everyone shoots out signs of curiosity, trepidation, suspicion. Except for Bruce, but she's starting to get used to the complete wall of continuity that is his aura. Fury sets a cold eye on her, voice serious and deep.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm not sure I can disclose that information," she says quickly. "After all, it's not like I'm connected to this SHIELD through anything. I don't work here; I'm not a governmental scientist…"

"Ok, you can be on the damn team," he grits out. "What's coming?"

She frowns.

"If I may hazard a guess, I'd think he'd send the hounds first."

"You need to quit with this cryptic bullshit-"

"Oh, irony," Tony mutters.

"-and give me some fucking explanations."

"I do not care to hear such language directed at my family," Thor bellows. "Enough with that!"

"It's fine, Uncle." She smirks a bit at the Director. "I've heard much worse."

"Anyway," she continues after a moment, "I'm speaking of my father, of course. I left his domain against his wishes. I'm a bit important to him, you see, and he'll go to great lengths to get me back."

"Why don't we just give you back?" the man challenges. She shrugs.

"You could, but it wouldn't end well."

"What do you mean?" the soldier asks. She looks around at them, all curious.

"You don't really think he had a child to love, do you?" At their blank looks, she sighs. "You're all idiots. He'll use me to destroy everything, your realm, Asguard, everywhere."

"Can he do that?" Tony asks.

"If he couldn't it wouldn't be a concern," she bites back, because really, they're all ridiculous. Fury looks at her for a minute.

"You'll stay here."

She smiles. Good.

* * *

Her room in the building isn't very big, just standard for this realm. It's very different from the one she had in hell, but that might be a good thing. She'll get an apartment later, probably one big enough to share with Uncle, since he's insisted he stay with her. In the bathroom she runs the tap, swishing her fingers slowly under the cool water. She watches with detached interest as her fingertips frees the water droplets around them. She shakes the ice off, before supping her hand and pulling it back once it's filled with water. She stares down at it, carefully forming a frozen little bird. It peeks up when she's done, shaking out its icy feathers and standing in her open palm. She smiles faintly at the little thing.

"To the cells of Asguard," she whispers. "To the God of Mischief."

With a small nod of its head, the bird flies up a foot or two, flapping its delicate wings, before turning and swooping off, disappearing in a flash of blue light as it travels from this realm.

She smiles sadly in its wake.

She can't dwell on this. It's a debt soon to be repaid, and it's for her own good and the safety of the worlds, in the end.

She focuses instead on how to infiltrate this team. The Avengers would provide adequate entertainment and joining was the next logical step, if she intends to protect herself from…things. Obviously she'll have to pass whatever the hell soldier boy has in store to impress them, but she needs to gain trust, so she can know what they're planning. She can read emotions, and even minds, but they'd be able to tell if she went poking around. So mind control is out; she was never very good at it anyway. Thor will tell her everything he's told, she knows. He's got that family-loyalty mentality. The others know this though, so he probably won't be given any information they wish to keep from her. The others are very wary, rightfully so, but it's an obstacle. She'll need a bit more confidence.

Banner is the obvious choice. She could see the woman, maybe, wanting to even out the gender-balance, but besides gender and obviously dark pasts, they don't have much going for them as potential friends. The archer now, he may have worked, but she'd be playing fifty-fifty chances and those aren't good enough.

Banner's an enigma; he'll keep her entertained enough trying to figure him out. He's also got a bit of a puppy-dog need for approval, and it almost makes her heart hurt to think about how touch-starved the man must be. She presses her lips together at the thought. She's good at toying with emotions, damn excellent actually. It runs in the family.

It's not _wrong_ if she's doing it for a cause, is it? Not that she particularly cares, but she wonders. She isn't going to _hurt_ him, either way, just get him to like her enough long enough to convince Fury she's worth a shot, to tell her what the plan is, so that she can be prepared to make it all work.

Besides, he's quite good company, for a mortal.

Yes, this is good for everyone.

* * *

The next day she spends with Thor, allowing him to drag her along for pancakes, which are admittedly delicious, before insisting they train for upcoming battles. He wants to ensure that she's taught how to defend herself.

His utter surprise when she throws him through a window is priceless, but in his defense he's immediately proud that she can. The man agent, who she learns is named Coulson is not particularly pleased, but she can feel his minor sense of awe, so she ignores it.

That evening, after she and Uncle figure out how to fix the damn television after getting it stuck on **_Telemundo!_** for over an hour, he decides to relieve guilt.

"I am sorry, you know."

"For what," she asks, honestly curious.

"For being unable to protect you, and not seeing that my brother was hurting before it was too late. I know that his madness must upset you."

"It is not your fault," she sighs. "Really, being around my father….it messes with the heads of the best."

"What did he do?" Thor asks urgently. "Please, what was-"

"I cannot say," she answers honestly. "Nor can he, father ensured of it."

"I do not enjoy speaking badly of the man who raised you, but your father is the most vile being to walk the realms."

She laughs a bit, and he joins her.

"Sometimes," she says after a moment. "I feel as though there are those with the potential to be worse." He doesn't comment.

She doesn't tell him that she's speaking of herself.

* * *

The next day she stops by the lab, because that's the only place she's seen Bruce willingly go, and he supposedly sleeps there, according to the conversation she'd overheard between Stark and the blonde woman he was speaking to on one of those small screens.

He's messing with something rectangular and full of wires, so, somewhere between a DVD player and a time machine. (Not that that would be a good idea. She's been there, with the past thing, and it seldom helps.)

"Bruce," she greets cheerfully, stopping by his desk and plopping down into a chair placed at the side. The man smiles cautiously at her, and she gives a little sigh, smiling a bit self-degradingly. "I need your help, I'm afraid."

"Oh," he says, lightly surprised. "What with?"

"I need to learn how to drive." He raises his eyebrows at that, an amused expression crossing his face.

"I thought you could fly," he says. Coulson had made her answer a_ million_ questions yesterday. It was supposedly a private conversation, but with the overall sense of mischief and defiance swirling around Stark as he'd left, it's a fair guess that he'd somehow listened in, and either told Bruce or convinced him to help.

"Well yes, but it's not very discreet." She frowns. "Besides, I get sunburnt very easily. I need a method of travel that doesn't pit me against the sun without protection."

He laughs a bit, turning his face back to the contraption he's working on absentmindedly with a faint smile.

"Well why ask me? Tony's much more of a car guy. I'm just a lowly scooter owner," he jokes.

"Because I like you much more than Tony," she answers, like it's obvious. It really should be; she's not even lying. He looks up, the little half-smile that's as close to genuinely pleased as the guy's facial expressions get popping up.

"Really?" he asks with a bit of bemusement.

"Is that a hard concept for you to understand?" she asks in amusement. "You can make these….well, I'm not sure what they are, but they're complicated. You can make these but you can't understand basic preference?"

"This one's a gieger detector," he says. "It's for tracking-"

"Gamma radiation?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Excellent deflecting, Doctor Banner."

He shifts his eyes to her with a sad little smirk.

"I don't think I'd be a very good teacher," he says.

"Why not?"

"Road rage," he says simply, but there's a little smirk that makes her pretty sure it's a joke.

"You have my word that I won't let you kill people," she states dryly. "Please?" He smiles at the little rectangular contraption he's arranging wires inside of.

"I really would, but I don't have a car."

She smirks.

"Not a problem."

* * *

AN: There we go. Are you guys a bit confused? You're supposed to be, but not to like, a ridiculous level. If you gave me feedback on how in-character people are, it would be sososo appreciated, because I'm just going off the movies for the most part and Fury is being difficult. (I did do a bunch of Hulk research though. The man is ridiculous levels of fascinating, like, there are so many directions you could take him in.)

I also wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, because they were so nice and super-encouraging and they mean a ridiculous amount to me.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm sorry this has taken an obnoxious amount of time. Family stuff, you know? It caused me to be somewhere without internet for a while.

But I'm back, and pretty damn determined to continue with this. So here's the next bit, it kinda flashes back a little in the middle, so alert me if I need to put that bit in italics. I just seperated it with a line because I don't care to read italics too much.

* * *

"Is this legal?"

That's the first thing the scientist asks, and okay, she can respect that. Lots of people care about rules.

All habits can be wiped out over time.

"Of course not," she answers. "We're hotwiring it."

"You know how to hotwire government vehicles?" Bruce asks, and she can't tell if he's being patronizing or not with his tone of voice. She side-eyes him, but lets it go.

"Don't be ridiculous, I can't even drive. Yet." She smiles brightly at him. "You're going to make it work."

"Oh no," he says quickly.

"But it will be _exciting_."

"I don't like excitement."

"Everybody likes excitement."

"I thrive without it."

She raises an eyebrow at him. That damn bitter self-hate coming through in his tone is obviously in part to make a point. Fair enough, Bruce Banner.

"Fine," she says decisively, striding over to the car and flipping the hood herself. "When I make something explode, I hope you hear it and are very concerned for my safety. I expect guilt."

Guilt is a strong emotion, one of the most all-consuming, terrifying emotions to feel. Guilt leads to so many things, anger, resentment, and insanity even. She doesn't feel it herself, but she imagines it must be quite awful, with the lengths people will go through to avoid it.

"Please don't burn your face off," Bruce mumbles nervously, and she rolls her eyes at him.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, I'm not going to be hurt by some flames. I have yet to hear of anything that actually can kill me," she says lightly. Stake through the heart didn't work, anyway. "I'll most likely continue on in the realms until, well, forever, I'd suppose."

"You're never going to die?" he asks curiously.

"Not from lack of trying," she says darkly. It's a low move, it really is, but when people connect over shared interests bonds grow stronger. Besides, she's not lying.

"You've…?"

"Once or twice," she answers vaguely. She's lost count in reality. She's been around a while.

They're silent for a moment as she glares at an engine that doesn't look remotely familiar. She knows what wires are. That's as far as she can get.

"You know, once, I actually-"

"I know," she cuts him off. She never _asked,_ but she knows. Anger, fear, restraint. It's a recipe for dark feelings, desperate thoughts.

"You know?"

She turns to him, studying. He's got a nervous way about him, which is still off-putting, seeing as she can't feel the nerves.

"There are very many things about this realm and its people I do not understand, and right now you, Bruce Banner, just so happen to be topping the list of befuddlements." She shrugs slightly. "I'm good at reading people, their emotions, their desires, things of that nature. I can tell so many things about people without even trying, because that's how simple your race is. They just wear all their weaknesses right where I can see them." She laughs a little. "You though, you give off so little. It's annoying really, to be around nothing but a wall of anger and fear."

"I'm sorry?" he says cautiously. She rolls her eyes.

"Well it's not your fault."

Bruce wants to argue that it is, it's all his fault, but he doesn't.

"Anyway," she continues, "That's how I know. Why would you want to be on Earth, if all you feel is misery?"

"If you're going to hang around on the planet," Bruce says after a minute, "You may want to consider psychology."

_Excellent deflecting, Doctor Banner,_ her demon applauds with amusement. _We should make a game of counting how often he does it._

"Hush," she mumbles to other-her.

"What?" Bruce asks, looking over her shoulder to make sure she hasn't managed to create a bomb out of the engine.

"Yes, well, we'll see how long I last," she answers his earlier statement absent-mindedly, already back to glowering at the mess of blue and red and steel kept under the hood of the car. The conversation really is interesting, but she does want to drive.

Ten minutes later, she's figured out that if she just pokes around at the engine the man won't be able to simply watch, and he just _has_ to correct her, albeit through coughing and trying to hint at things, since apparently he's still afraid to go against the one-eyed man.

Twenty minutes later, he's finally gotten fed up and she can smirk over his shoulder as he finishes preparing the dark, supposedly inconspicuous SHIELD van.

"Alright, there." He glares at her. "But if anyone asks, which they will if we don't get this back in one piece, I tried to stop you."

"We can just say I mentally influenced you," she agrees quickly. He raises an eyebrow at her, following her lead and getting into the van.

"You can control minds?"

_Not yours._

"Most of them."

His expression is interesting, but she doesn't have the time to enjoy it.

"How do I make it go?"

"Uh, you need to put your seatbelt on first," Banner explains, demonstrating with his own.

"Why?"

"To keep you from flying out of the van in you hit something. It's a safety thing."

"Why would I want to be in the van if it is crashing?" She's never heard of logic so poorly thought.

"So you don't hit something. Actually, well, it makes more sense if you're not a God."

"I'm not a God. Completely."

"Well then it only makes partial sense," he says quickly. "Just put it on or we'll get pulled over by the police."

He says police like it's a dirty word. She wonders what they've done to him. They seem annoying, from what she's heard, always telling people to do non-sensible things because it's one of their laws. Hell has few laws, and the beings there get along just fine. (Well, not fine, per say, but there's little conflict and uprising.)

"I would enjoy seeing them try," she mutters darkly, putting her seatbelt thing on. "Alright, now how do I make it go?" she asks, frowning down at the constricting belt.

Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Banner tighten his own.

* * *

Tony's lounging on the couch, taking in an extremely interesting episode of Teen Mom, while munching on some very delicious, not-at-all stale crackerjacks, being totally entertained and in no way wishing to be doing anything else on Earth.

Bruce enters then, followed by Thor and the Capsicle, both harassing him with questions that he seems very intent on not answering.

_Oh thank God._

"-government property and it's not right to just take it for an afternoon drive! What on God's green Earth has corrupted you? You're usually so responsible, Bruce."

"-_Banner_, and to make an attempt on the life of my niece, no matter how futile, will not be allowed! Do you know how this would be dealt with in my realm? It would not-"

"Hey guys," Tony says, dragging the greeting out. "What's all this about?"

"He stole government property!" Steve exclaims. "He stole-"

"No he didn't," Lex says dismissively, entering the room and scanning everyone there. "Oh good," she says when she sees Bruce. "He didn't try to hurt you."

"No trying would have occurred," the God growls. She rolls her eyes at him, because she gets the feeling that agitating Banner wouldn't go swimmingly. Thor's overconfident, but it's still sweet despite the insanity.

"Of course not, Uncle," she says dryly. "How could anyone possibly defeat the almighty Thor?" He nods seriously at this, before turning back to Banner.

"No soul can defeat the son of Odin and daughter of Loki."

"This is true," Lex says quickly, "though I still favor the option of not testing it."

"This is wise," the God says proudly.

"Yes, good for me," she responds dryly.

"Wait, I wanna hear about Bruce joyriding!" Tony exclaims, fed up with his lack of information and much too eager to finally have some dirt on the guy to cackle over that wouldn't be mean and depressing. He grins at his best friend and sarcastically rests his chin on his hand. "Tell me all about it, stud."

Bruce just gives him a dirty look.

"I never want to talk about it."

"It wasn't that awful," Lex says defensively.

It was, but Bruce knows better than to argue. Oh, he knows better now.

* * *

"Okay, now that you've got it in reverse, you just have to take your foot off the break, and ah, no slowly, slowly, SLOWLY!" Two minutes in, and he's already having to take deep breaths. This will kill him, this will kill her, this will kill New York. Life is ending. It is the apocalypse.

"Was that terribly awful?" she asks, frowning at herself.

"Oh, no. No, it's um, a pretty common error." She looks at him and he attempts a reassuring, pleasant smile. Based on her reaction, it is not successful.

"Mm, I do not accept common, Doctor Banner," she eventually says. "We shall try again."

"'Kay," he nods, wincing when she isn't looking because his voice has raised about four octaves with pure panic at the thought. "But first I think we should, you know, quit blocking three lanes of traffic."

She looks around, and it's like she's just now noticing all the honking pissed off New Yorkers.

"Why do they point with their middle finger?" the (God? Demi-God? Demon? What the hell is her title?) asks, and now he has no idea what to do.

"It's just, um….not nice," he answers, with

"They test my patience," she says with amusement.

"You test mine," he mumbles before he can help it. Damn. He looks straight ahead, because she probably didn't hear it, right?

There's laughter after a second, surprisingly giggly, bubbly laughter for someone like her. He looks over in total surprise, because well, shock might be a decent word to describe what he's feeling. He's met with sparkling blue eyes, and wow, those are pretty. Interesting. Pretty interesting.

"I think I quite like you," she says when she's done, small smile there for a second, right before her mouth snaps back to its usual line. "I really should move now, yes?"

"Yeah, probably," he says, looking nervously out the window. A couple of large men start to get out of a tow truck. "Shit, yeah, hit the gas."

"Which one is-?"

"The small pedal."

"Ah."

"No, Jesus, you have to put it in drive first!"

They ended up speeding down the road with her barley missing oncoming traffic and explaining why she'd prefer he not bombard her with human religion, with, to be honest, highly confusing arguments that he makes the mistake of questioning.

The crushed hood is the result of questions. Do not ask that woman questions. She becomes distracted.

* * *

"Right, no," he answers. "It could have been worse. Instead of almost killing us accidentally, you could have actually tried."

"An attempt at both of our lives would be highly ambitious of me," she answers with a smirk. "Can you imagine? To kill us…." She laughs a bit at the end, and this time it's less girlish and more the bitter notes he'd expect. She shakes her head a bit like she seems to do habitually to clear her head.

Perhaps she will, one day. Just to see if she can.

"So, are you guys besties now?" Tony asks. "Because I'll fight you for his honor, Anya."

She puts her hands up in a mockingly peaceful gesture.

"Now, now, I'd hate to mess up all your nice toys." She glances around the room, eyes stopping on a bluray collection that Bruce never understood the purpose of, since Tony just streams whatever the hell he wants. He has robots. Robots he built to stream movies that haven't even come out. "Do you have The Sound of Music? We must watch it; Uncle's never seen it."

There's a pause to give Tony adequate time to process the abrupt topic change. Bruce smirks at his slightly confused expression. This is what it's like for everyone else when they're around you.

"I like that movie," Steve offers after a moment, a gentle smile on his face.

That was that. Four Avengers and the girl from hell end up splayed across an obnoxiously large couch and listening to Julie Andrews teach children who all have inexplicably lovely voices the joy of music, and then evade Nazis.

"You know, I met Hitler once," Lex says casually. It's true, actually, though it was only for a moment.

"Me too," Steve adds, looking over at her with a mildly surprised expression.

"Ah," she nods. "What did you think?"

The look he gives her is pretty blank.

"Frankly? I thought he was an ass."

She nods.

"Yes, that about sums it up."

The other Avengers look at the pair of them for a moment, not really knowing what to think, before shrugging it off. You learn to ignore stuff like that eventually.

* * *

She cuts off contact with the scientist for a bit over a week after the whole driving thing, cuts it off casually. Does she avoid him, naturally not. She simply does not put in effort at acknowledging his existence. He says hi, she responds. He makes a joke, she makes herself laugh. It's a bit boring actually, because besides him and Uncle nobody really seems to want to talk to her.

Not that she can blame them, because avoiding her is a strategic move and indicative of good instincts, but you'd think one of them would be inclined to give someone a chance. It's not as if they're a group of _saints_.

Fine. She's busy anyway. As it turns out, father wants to play, and he thought her unguarded mind would be a lovely stomping ground. Sleep suddenly becomes far less of a priority when one's haunted in dreams. They aren't dreams considered normal for here, she doesn't think. They're less based on images, though there've been several she'd rather not have viewed, but more on feelings, the senses. He shows her mother, back many years ago,_ makes_ her her mother.

It does much to aid her in steeling her resolve to help said mother. A cell deep in the Realm Immortal is no place for that God, no matter what the majority of thinking beings believe. Loki Laufeyson is not an evil being. Not totally, not yet. Broken and Wicked correspond so significantly, but they aren't synonymic.

Besides, she owes her mother her (probably temporary, though she hopes that is not the case) freedom. If there's anything Father taught her, it's that one must always repay a debt.

* * *

"So, that driving thing," Tony begins, grinning to himself. He's waited to bring it up, given his prey time to relax. Bruce knows him too well, he would have been prepared a week ago. "Did it involve any back seat action?"

Bruce's face is absolutely hilarious. He chokes on his coffee and everything.

"What?"

"You _know_," he stretches the word out. "Did my little lab rat get some action?"

"Tony-"

"No, no, don't be shy. This is the kind of thing guys talk about. Oh! Let's get beer. We can play poker and everything."

"Nothing happened-"

"If you want we can get Katniss and Sir Tights to come too. It'll be like a manly party."

Bruce just sighs and watches in slight amusement, waiting for him to finish.

"They'll be very disappointed to know I have nothing to say."

"Aw, come on Gamma, tell me," Tony whines, because this is what best friends do. He tells Bruce stuff about his love life all the time.

"There's nothing to tell," Bruce says firmly. "I tried to teach her to drive. I didn't do a great job." He frowns. "Besides, don't you think it's just asking for a Lifetime movie if someone dates me?"

"You're not abusive." Tony says with a shake of his head, like it's just some ridiculous childish excuse. It's not. Maybe.

"I could be, Tony, we don't know, and I'm not willing to find out through testing it on someone we just met." He gives Tony a serious look. "Especially someone-"

"Attention Avengers! Report to the main conference room at once. This is not a drill, repeat, not a drill."

Bruce sighs, getting up from his desk and heading to the door. Oh, he's not an official Avenger, but guess who they always expect to come to their emergency meetings?

"Damn it, SHEILD," Tony mutters. "Wait, Green Machine, what were you going to say?"

"Nothing important, Tony. Let's just go."

Tony groans behind him, mumbling about how it's going to haunt him for life. It will. Bruce is never going to tell him now and he's going to spend all night wondering what the hell he was going to say because his tone had made it sound important.

"I am going to shoot Agent."

* * *

AN: Again, I apologize for my sort of hiatus.

Reviews though? Those are awesome. And seriously, any suggestions or questions are totally welcome.


End file.
